


A Push in the Right Direction

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marlene/Sirius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: James Potter complains of a bruise, Lily Evans gives pushes in the right direction, and Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, and the other Marauders enjoy poking fun at both of them.





	A Push in the Right Direction

_May 4, 1976: Mid-morning_

_Location: College dorm shared by Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes._

**Lily's Log**

After the first 3 pints, ice cream doesn't taste good anymore, as any reasonable person can testify.

Which is to say, after the initial brain freeze, what had happened is starting to catch up with me.

Which is why Marlene and Dorcas are making me write in this log to vent out my frustrations so I don't annoy them again.

 _Such_ good friends. (Sarcasm, if you're poor little heads can't understand.)

* * *

_Location: Messy dorm shared (hogged) by Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew_

**James's Log**

Sirius (the git) found this stupid log at the bottom of my trunk and managed to make mum blackmail me into writing in it again.

For the past two weeks, my entries have been like this : "Rainy today." "Sirius humiliated himself again." "Remus ran out of chocolate and went berserk."

But today, I finally have something worthwhile to say, which will be remembered forever as how Lily and I came to be!

After all, there's only the tiny little problem that she tried to kill me in the bookstore.

She must have only been blinded by my sheer handsomeness!

Sirius: _**Or his sheer stupidity.**_

Hey! This is _my_ log! Go back to annoying Remmy!

* * *

**Lily's Log**

Maybe it was stress.

Maybe it was some surfacing genetics from a distant crazy ancestor who was confined to a mental asylum.

MAYBE, it was because the git was really annoying and the author's face on the front of the nonfiction bestsellers behind us was severely irritating me.

(Right now, Marlene is looking over my shoulder with a spoon in her mouth saying it was most likely a combination of all three.)

Dorcas: _**It was probably was. [points finger and wags it] You were always the bad, bad, girl, Lily.**_

[Hurriedly draws it away as Lily tries to wack it with a spoon.]

Sod off, both of you.

Am now harboring a fresh grudge against high shelves for all this misfortune.

**_Dorcas: [Enter into story telling mode.]_ **

Marlene: **Once upon a time (rather, this morning)...**

Dorcas: **when Head Girl Lily was still the perfect overachiever and sane young lady...**

Lily: the Lily in question had to do a report on the most useless subject ever: relationship psychology. The book that was required was only available at the community bookstore, and you guess it,

On the highest shelf.

Dorcas: **As dear, ikkle, wittle, Lily was only five feet eleven, she asked the handsomest bloke in the store named James Potter, AKA Evans's long-time stalker, (and also maybe tallest at the store, but I still believe it was because of his looks), to get it off the shelf for her.**

Marlene: **At the time, Lily was still naive, and clearly hadn't really known what a prick Potter could be.**

Lily: So, as anyone could imagine, it didn't go well. (PS. Thank you, Marlene. See, Dorcas? That is the perfect example of a supporting friend.)

Dorcas: **[commence foreboding music]**

* * *

**James's Log**

I turned around, and there she was! Lily Evans!

Sirius: **AKA subject of Jame's Obsessive Lily Disorder.**

Shut up, Padfoot. My love for Evans is not a disorder, but rather a very healthy, pure, attraction.

Remus: **[shakes head] whatever you say.**

Hey! You're all gaming up on me! Go back to annoying Peter!

Anyways, when Evans asked me to help her...

Remus: **He literally jumped at the chance.**

Peter: **And that is the start of the story to Prong's current back pain.**

Sirius: **[evil cackle]**

James: Hey! I just couldn't help to voice my opinion to her choice of literature to buy at a bookstore! Who visits a bookstore on a _Saturday_ to buy a book titled, "Relationship Psychology: a Guide" without being totally frog-jumping insane? I thought she would appreciate my obvious cleverness and see all the good characteristics in me.

Peter: **[stage whisper] Reading between the lines and the bruises on your back, mate, even an idiot would know that gratitude was the last thing she must have been feeling.**

Sirius: **But Evans must have felt a bit of _something,_ in order to give you that little push in the right direction, eh, Prongs? [wiggles eyebrows]**

Shut up a-

Remus: **I believe James's exact words were, "What kind of nerd are you, Evans, to read about** **relationship psychology on a nice Saturday? Are there any relationships that you need help repairing right now, cause I can help!"**

Whatever. You three are the least supporting group of friends _ever._

Friends are supposed to be nice.

Remus: **"Supposed" being the operative word.**

Sirius and Peter: **A round of applause for Mr. Moony!**

Gits.

* * *

Dorcas: **[bats eyelashes innocently]**

**And then what happened** **Lily?**

Lily: [covers face with both hands]

And then I pushed Potter into the table of Lockhart's table of nonfiction bestsellers behind us.

Marlene: **In my opinion, it did make a grand racket. Sirius and I heard it from the opposite side of the store in the geography section where we were talking.**

Dorcas: **Correction: Sirius and I heard it from the opposite side of the store in the geography section where we were snogging each other's faces off, hoping no one would notice.** **Subtlety-wise, you two might as well have stuck a gigantic neon sign around you saying "Stay away: we're in the middle of a hands on reality human geography lesson!"**

Lily: ALRIGHT! Before we get further into THAT topic, let me finish the story.

* * *

James: Before I knew what was happening, I crashed into Gilderoy Lockhart's grinning face on those hardcover books, wishing that it didn't quite look like I was kissing the huge picture of him on every book I knocked into. If only it was Lily's face on those books, then it wouldn't have hurt as much :(

* * *

Lily: Soon after, we were shoved out of the store and banned from any future visits. At least Potter got his stuff! I didn't even manage to grab a copy of "Relationship Psychology: A Guide" on my way out!

Another reason why to hate James Potter.

* * *

_Two weeks later, posters mysteriously appeared around campus. One such one proclaimed, "Attend James and Lily Potter's wedding at the community bookstore! There will be lots of entertainment, and it'll be fun!"_

_Strangely enough, when Lily Evans, the bride in question saw these posters, many witnesses testify that she ripped them down with a maniacal grin on her face._

 


End file.
